


Drarry Smut One Shot

by Baileyy0430



Category: Drarry - Fandom, Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: BoyxBoy, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-08-07 23:34:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7734100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baileyy0430/pseuds/Baileyy0430
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry comes home from a long day at work at the aurors office and wishes his husband, Draco, had come home. He walks into the kitchen to see a pleasant surprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drarry Smut One Shot

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! I edited through this, but I'm so sorry if I missed anything!

Harry pulled into the driveway of his home. Or should I say their home? Meaning Harry and Draco Malfoys home, of course. He'd had a long day at work, being an auror is difficult work. Harry hated coming home to a empty home. Draco wouldn't let Harry get a pet to cope with Draco being at Hogwarts, teaching. Draco only came home on holidays and in the summer. Harry wanted to stay with Draco in Hogwarts, but he, sadly, couldn't. He dreaded the thought of another night away from Draco as he started to twist the doorknob.

He opened the door and shut it gently, not wanting to disrupt any neighbors. They had a fabulous mansion in a nice neighborhood, the only thing about it though, is the neighbors, they liked to complain a lot. Draco had to use a silencing charm when they had sex, either because they are extremely loud, or the neighbors can hear the slightest sound from a mile away, it's bloody annoying.

Harry walked to the kitchen to go get some dinner. He stopped when he saw Draco sitting on the kitchen table. Harry went through stages of emotions. Shock, wonder, and happiness. Harry ran up to Draco, who had got off of the table after he saw Harry, and hugged him.

"Wh-why are you here?" Harry said. 

"Well, hello to you too." Draco responded.

"I-I missed you." Harry said.

"I missed you too. You haven't been cheating on me, have you?" 

"No. Why would I cheat on you, you and I have the most amazing sex." Harry smirked.

"Speaking of that..." Draco said and pulled Harry into a deep, passionate kiss. Harry felt himself getting hard as Draco pushed him into the wall. Harry couldn't move, Draco had his hands and held them above his head, he couldn't move backwards because he was pressed against the wall, he didn't want to move, he wanted Draco to take over his body. He wanted Draco to touch him, he wanted to be full of sin, he never wanted anything as bad as he wanted Draco right now. 

Draco attacked Harry's neck, after finding the spot where Harry got the most satisfaction, Draco sucked at gently nibbled at that spot while Harry kept squirming and bucking his hips.

Draco felt himself getting hard, but he tried to hide it. He could tell that Harry was starting to be in pain from the pressure, so he pulled away from Harry's neck. He brought Harry's hands together and held them with one had and started moving his hand down his back, making Harry squirm even more. Harry wanted, no, needed Draco. He needed Draco to quit teasing and hurry up and relieve Harry from the pressure that built up in his lower region.

Draco was getting ready to kiss Harry, but he hesitated and stopped, only centimeters away from Harry's lips. Harry could feel Draco's breath on his lips. 

"I missed you." He whispered. That little statement, the statement that got repeated, made Harry feel happier than anything else could've. He pulled Harry into a hug. They stayed like that for a minute.

Harry grabbed Draco's face and kissed him. "Let's get back to what we were doing." Harry said. Draco nodded his head and gripped Harry's ass firmly, making Harry squirm and he bit down gently onto Draco's lip. Harry tugged a little bit and started sucking on his lip a little. Draco tugged backwards, claiming his bottom lip back. Harry whimpered at the loss, and tried to kiss Draco again, wanting that bottom lip back, but Draco pushed at his chest, making him unable to move closer to him. Draco smirked and peeled Harry's shirt off. Harry smiled, knowing what was about to happen.

Draco pulled Harry's pants down next, revealing a pair of white boxers. Draco stared at the tent that was formed with the fabric and Harry's boner. He pulled Harry's boxers down and saw Harry's big, veiny penis. Draco lightly rubbed his finger on it. He definitely missed seeing Harry entirely naked. Harry shuddered at the light touch. Draco wrapped his thin, cold fingers around Harry and slowly pumped. Harry threw his head back from pleasure, and bucked his hips into Draco's hand. He saw Harry's slit dripping a little bit of pre-cum and he took his hands off of Harry and licked the shaft, slowly, teasing Harry. He knew Harry hated it, but that's why he did it.

Draco licked the tip of Harry's hard on making Harry buck his hips, impatiently. The tongue was soon accompanied with warm lips, moving up and down. Harry could feel himself getting close, he was still pressed against the wall, he didn't bother moving, partly because Draco wanted him to stay there, and partly because he couldn't move. If he tried to take one step, he'd probably fall over. Harry found himself sliding down the wall because his legs felt like noodles. His lower back started to hurt from the pressure. "D-Draco. I-it's about to happen." He said.

"Okay. Let in go when I tap behind your knee." He said, his voice muffled because of obvious reasons. After about five seconds Harry got the okay to let go. He felt an immediate relieve as soon as he let go. Draco hungrily drank him down, and reached to the table, retrieving the lubrication. He put some on his fingers and onto Harry's entrance. He pushed one finger in, making Harry moan and buck his hips. Draco saw more opportunity to please Harry, and pushed in another finger, making Harry scream his name. Draco didn't even care that there was no silencing charm to keep the noise down. He pushed in another finger and Harry screamed even more, Draco saw the light next door to turn on, knowing what was bound to happen. They are going to end up coming over and try to tell them to be quiet, that only made Draco even more riled up. He wanted Harry to be louder. He wanted Harry to scream his name louder and longer.

Draco pulled his fingers out and threw his clothes off swiftly and grabbed Harry, who looked like he could hardly comprehend what had just happened. Draco bent Harry over the counter and rubbed lube on himself then positioned himself at Harry's entrance. He pushed in with such force that Harry screamed even louder than before. "Is this what you wanted? When I was gone? You wanted me inside of you, ungh, making you weak?" Draco said. "Y-yes." Harry stuttered. Draco heard a knock at the door, knowing it was the neighbors he thrust even harder, searching for Harry's prostate. He thrust again and found it, making Harry scream so loud that the neighbors were yelling and pounding on the door. Draco thrust again, and again, making Harry scream each time. The neighbors gave up and left. Harry released his seed one last time all over himself. Draco saw the light shut off, then he quickly grabbed his wand from off of the table and muttered the silencing charm.

Draco found himself extremely close, and thrust his hips one last time, and released himself inside of Harry, who was now worn out. Draco picked Harry up, bridal style and brought him into the bedroom and laid him down on the bed, and Draco laid down and pulled Harry into his chest. 

"I love you, Harry." Draco said to a sleepy Harry. "I love you too, Draco." Harry mumbled back before falling asleep.


End file.
